My Never
by MrsMcVampy
Summary: A Kim/Jared story, based on the story Justin Furstenfeld told at the Seattle Breaking Dawn Tour stop. OneShot.
1. Chapter 1

**Edited - September 4, 2008**

**Don't own anything, duh. This is my first story on here. I have read TONS of stories, but never been brave enough to post anything. But, I was bored and just wrote this today and decided to give this a go. I just finished this, so I may have missed some spelling and grammar stuff, but I did edit it a little before posting it. **

**Please Review, just so I know if I should post more stuff in the future or never write again. :-)**

--This story is inspired by the story Justin Furstenfeld shared at the Seattle Breaking Dawn Tour stop, about his song My Never.--

My Never

As I gazed at him from across the room, I realized how incredibly pathetic I had become. I, with my infinite wisdom and completely introverted personality, was head over heels in love with the hottest boy in school.

_Jared._

Even my mind sighed his name. Ever move he made, every breath he took, I was attuned to.

This was, of course, completely unacceptable. I did not give in to these silly school girl crushes. I was more mature than this. But somehow, a connection between me and this boy who doesn't know I exist began growing, until suddenly I woke up one morning and could not remember never having loved him.

As I began to recognize the feelings I was having, I also realized the impossibility of my situation. I was just Kim. I was quiet, not altogether much to look at. I was '_the nice girl_' and easily ignored. And he was Jared. Beautiful, handsome, and beginning to look like a 20 year old man, not the 17 year old he would shortly be.

His growth spurt was another thing I noticed, much sooner than the rest of the school population. although he had never been short by any means, his average height soon shot up. He was beginning to look like Sam Uley, who also had a _monstrous_ growth spurt right before his graduation last year.

I had heard the rumor that they were taking steroids.

He was not alone in this physical change, but it was not until I saw it in _him_ that I noticed it in others.

There was Paul, as well, and even the younger boys, Jacob, Embry and Quil were beginning to age before my eyes.

No one else noticed this, just me.

Of course, for all the attention this meant I was giving Jared, he never even looked my way.

Not that I blame him of course, I was small, quiet and usually in the back corner of the classroom.

When I described Jared to one of my few close friends, she simply gave me a sad smile. "He's your Never," she had said.

_My Never._ The one boy I would always want, but who I would never have. As disheartening as this was, it was nice to at least have a name to classify him.

_My Never_.

* * *

One week. He has not been in school for one week. I never thought it would be possible to be distracted by what was not there, but his empty seat on the bus and his empty chair in class were like red flares, constantly drawing my attention.

_Where was he?_

As his absence continued, I began to expect it more. So, when he walked on our bus that morning, I was jolted out of my sorrows of another day staring at an empty desk. I actually smiled at the thought of now staring at the man in person.

But, for the first time, as I stared, _he stared back._

I have read several stories, where the heroine meets the eyes of her hero and they can't look away from each other. It always sounded romantic.

In reality, it was kinda creepy.

As his eyes refused to stop looking at me, mine fell to the floor. I felt my face get red. I quickly did a mentally tally to see if I had forgotten to brush my hair or something to explain why I was suddenly so interesting.

While my eyes were on the floor, I noticed a pair of enormous feet stop next to my seat.

"Can I sit here," said the voice of my dreams.

Unable to speak, I simply nodded, making a promise to myself of never looking up, the floor suddenly holding all my attention.

I was thankful that I was a relatively small person as, should he have wanted, he could have taken up the entire seat. From the parts of him I could see without looking up, he was stretched out into the aisle, leaving me room to breathe.

"Your Kim, right?"

I was quickly snatched out of the fantasy world I was hiding in by his voice. _Kim? Who's Kim? Oh… right…_

Still unable to speak in his presence, I stuck with nodding.

"I'm Jared."

_Really? Who knew…_

Another nod.

"Is there something on the floor?" I could see him in the corner of my eye trying to bend over to see what was holding my attention so well.

"No…"

My first spoken word to him. Quiet, shaky and much to short.

_Well, I spoke to him, might as well look at him as well and throw my sanity out the window._

So, I did. I looked up and met his eyes and nearly died of shock.

He was looking at me like I was the sun, the moon and stars. Like he was amazed by me. _Me_!

"Hi," he said with a smile, seeming to have finally caught my attention. He didn't realize he had had my attention for sometime now.

I tried to smile, but was having some difficulty not looking shocked.

This was my Never. And above all odds, he was smiling and talking to me.

The bus ride was over much to quickly, before I had the time necessary to regain the ability to speak, we were at school.

Jared got himself out of the bus and I followed behind. I expected him to go join his friends and for today to be the best day of my life for simply having those last few moments with him. So I was caught quiet off guard when he turned to me as I began walking to school and fell in step beside me.

"You are in my English class, right?" he asked.

"Yes," I said in my quiet, I-am-not-sure-what-to-do voice.

"Can I walk you to class?"

I stopped moving.

I may have heard angles singing and trumpets sound.

It was officially the end of the world.

I may have seen a pig fly.

Turning to him, I saw him, with the same awed expression, waiting for my answer.

"Okay…"

* * *

Today, according to Jared, I was going to learn the answers to all my questions.

Why was he so hot, literally and figuratively?

Why had he disappeared for that one week?

Why is he still spending time with _me_?

He said he was going to take me somewhere, a _surprise_, and he would explain everything and answer any questions I had.

Ever since that first, life changing bus ride, Jared seemed to be with me every chance he could. He walked with me around school. He sat with me during class and at lunch. His friends had all welcomed me with open arms. I found out he was good friends with Sam and Sam's girlfriend Emily.

When he took me with him to meet them, I noticed that Emily had an excited look when she would look at me, like she was bursting at the seams with a surprise.

This was another question Jared would answer tonight.

I was still waiting for the camera crews to jump from the bushes and say "You got punked!"

Ready an hour early, I ran down the stairs when I heard Jared knock on the door. As fate seemed to want to make me crazy, my dad answered the door first.

"Can I help you son?" he asked Jared.

"I'm here for Kim." He said, in a very mature and responsible sounding voice.

My dad turned to look at me. I was trying with my eyes to beg him not to embarrass me. No such luck.

"Are you going on a date?"

_A date? With Jared?_ Although he was spending all this time with me, he never once made a move to go beyond friendship. Although I would literally jump at the opportunity, as my Never, that was _never_ going to happen.

"Yes, sir."

_WHAT?_

My dad looked at me again and smiled.

"Don't keep her out to late. And, if you hurt her, I will hurt you."

With that he left us alone by the door.

Not waiting for me to get my bearings, Jared took my hand and led me to his car.

Although, Jared was looking at me with _the look_, I was looking straight ahead with one word repeating in my head.

_Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. _

Before I knew it we were stopped at a trailhead. Getting out of the car, Jared quickly came to my side and took my hand leading me into the woods. I had no clue where we were going, but he seemed to. I followed, not really seeing anything but the man in front of me.

"Close your eyes."

And I did, trusting him with my entire being.

We went a little further, seeming to leave the beaten trail behind.

When we stopped, I felt him step behind me, keeping a hand on my shoulder.

"Open you eyes."

What I saw took my breath away. We were in a meadow, with a creek running through it. There were patches of flowers and other plant life. It was perfect.

When I turned to Jared, a smile on my face, I was shocked to see that he looked more nervous that I had ever seen him. I realized that I would need to take the lead here, that I would need to support him in telling me what secret he had.

Slowly, I took his hand and lead him in the meadow, pulling him to take a seat beside me. Once that was accomplished, I looked him in the eye.

"You can tell me what your secret is. You can trust me."

I think the fact that my voice was not quiet, as usual, but strong, gave Jared the push he needed.

"What I am going to tell you, well, it won't make sense and will sound crazy."

I nodded at him to continue.

"When I was gone for that week, it was because I changed. I changed a lot."

Suddenly, he got up and started pacing. Just as suddenly, he stopped, turned and looked at me.

"Kim, do you believe in the supernatural?"

_Huh?_ I wasn't really sure what this had to do with anything, but I gave his question some thought. What did I believe?

"I don't know Jared. I never really thought about it. But I supposed anything is possible."

_Of course anything is possible. I am with Jared in a romantic meadow. _

"I am a werewolf."

Short, direct and to the point. I looked at him, waiting for the punch line. But all he did was look at me with a strange combination of _the look_ and a look of fear. I was enjoying _the look_ and that it had something to do with me, but the look of fear made me want to cry. I didn't want him to be scared of me.

"Okay."

I believed him. I don't know why, but I believed him. Sort of…

As though sensing my doubt, he gave me a small smile and asked, "Do you want to see?"

A thrill of excitement shot through me, but I kept under wraps, incase this was a prank and he was going to say gotcha.

"Sure."

Quickly, Jared dashed behind a big rock in the meadow, so I couldn't see him. I heard the zipper of his jeans and blushed. Was he taking his clothes off?

Suddenly I heard a pop and from where Jared had hidden, out came a large, bear sized, wolf. And he was beautiful. When I looked into his eyes I was shocked to see Jared's looking back. He moved slow, as though to not startle me. Smiling, I beckoned him closer. When he was close enough I reached a hand forward and ran it through his fur. I felt him sigh.

Over too soon, he returned to his hidden place behind the rock. After a moment, he returned, human and fully dressed.

"That was amazing."

And it was. He was amazing. But I had known that for a while.

Sitting back beside me, he explained that his high temperature and growth spurt were all due to becoming a werewolf. He said that Sam and, just recently, Paul were also werewolves. He also shared the fact that they had changed because of the increase in Vampire activity.

Yes, the legends were true. Our people could be werewolves, because the really did have to fight the _Cold Ones_.

I wasn't so happy about that news.

So we found ourselves lying side by side in a romantic meadow, when my life was forever changed.

"Kim… have you ever heard of imprinting?"

Jared's voice was once again nervous and quiet. He sounded like me.

I tried to recall hearing the word, and seemed to recall something from a past science class, but nothing specific.

"Not really… why?"

"It is one of the other aspects of being a werewolf. When we meet our soul mate, the one we are met to be with, we imprint. It is like everything else in world becomes less important than that person. From that moment on, we are what ever that person wants and needs. A best friend… a boy friend… if they want, even a lover…"

His voice tailed off as my inner voice picked up.

_That is why he brought me here. He imprinted on someone… someone else.. he wants to get my help…_

I wanted to cry.

"Who is she?'

My voice was once again quiet.

Jared turned unnaturally fast to look at me. The pain must have been written all across my face. I didn't have the energy to hide it anymore.

Suddenly, Jared smiled and I felt his hand grab mine. It was warm, but never had anything felt so right.

"Oh Kim," he said, looking at me right in the eyes with _the look._ "It's you."

And then stars collided and fireworks went off. He kissed me. Me!

I lost all thoughts of anything but Jared and his lips… his lips on mine.

A smiled as I realized that my Never was here with me. Forever.


	2. New Story up!

I just wanted to let you know that I have put up my new story Searching For a Scoop, so please check it out.

Thank you again for all the reviews and love!

-Rachel


End file.
